Carrying systems for rucksacks are known in the art. In addition to two shoulder straps, these carrying systems usually comprise at least one waist strap, and in particular designs also a chest strap, which connect a suitable carrying container to its carrier. In addition to small rucksacks for day-to-day use, elaborate rucksack systems are also increasingly employed which are adapted for various uses, particularly referring to the design of the accommodating container, to suit the carrier's individual requirements. In that context, in addition to light and simple rucksack systems there are also highly elaborate and sometimes large-volume rucksacks or heavy-load rucksacks, which provide compensational carrying comfort, even during long periods of using the rucksack, by means of the carrying system used.
However, what is problematic about these carrying systems known from prior art is that such a rucksack is rather complicated to put on and take off, respectively, because in addition to opening the chest strap and the waist strap, taking off the shoulder straps is relatively cumbersome and/or complicated, especially with rucksacks that are heavy due to their load. However, it is necessary to quickly take off the rucksack particularly in special applications where the carrier is forced by external circumstances to separate the rucksack, in particular a bulky rucksack, from him or herself as quickly as possible, particularly in order to regain full mobility. In particular, such objectives are known where a bulky and heavy rucksack may considerably impair a carrier's movements, and the carrier, particularly in a dangerous situation, has to regain mobility, which may even be life-saving, by quickly putting down the rucksack.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a rucksack, in particular a carrying system for a rucksack, by which the disadvantages known from prior art are at least partly eliminated.